


Matching Candy Cane Cookies

by hopesartcastle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, fluffy and adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesartcastle/pseuds/hopesartcastle
Summary: Adrien show his little brother how to decorate cookies for his first time.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: GNBCAAC Winter 2020 Prompts





	Matching Candy Cane Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for the winter prompt "making holiday sugar cookies" from the GNBCAAC server.

“I think you two are all set to decorate the cookies!” Nathalie finished putting all the tools, cookies, frosting, and sprinkles on the table in front of her two sons.

“Decorate the cookies?” Her 5 year old asked.

“Mmhmm” She confirmed.

“Like we decorate the tree? I didn’t think cookies had ornaments.” Cypress said with a puzzled look.

Adrien laughed, “Not ornaments. We can put icing and sprinkles on the cookies.”

Cypress’ eyes became wide as he realized what all the bowls of multi-colored frosting must be for. “Any color we want?!”

“Yup.”

“And we can eat them too?”

“Sure can.”

“But not  _ all _ of the cookies.” Nathalie corrected, “I don’t want you two getting sick. No one said we had to eat them all before Christmas morning. Don’t forget to save some for your father and I.”

Cypress already had a Christmas tree shaped cookie in his hand and a green frosting knife in the other.

“I’d love to stay and help you boys but as usual, the holiday rush is packing on a huge workload for your father. But I’ll be back down in an hour.” She kissed their foreheads and left to go help her husband.

Adrien looked over to see Cypress piling green globs of icing onto his cookie. “We don’t want to make an icing snowman on the cookie, Cypress. Try to spread the icing, like this!” Adrien took a star cookie and put yellow frosting on it. “See?” He showed his brother who’s face filled with wonder. 

Cypress dropped the green icing filled cookie so he could take the star one from his older brother. After examining it, he put the cookie on his head. “I’m a Christmas tree!” He declared joyfully, throwing his hands in the air.

Adrien laughed and quickly tried to get his phone to take a picture before too much frosting got in Cypress’s navy hair. His little brother didn’t even notice since he was already on his next task of frosting a candy cane cookie.

“The red and da white!” He spread the colors all over in the best striped fashion that a 5 year old could do.

While Cypress was distracted, Adrien got the cookie out of his hair, put it to the side, and started frosting a snowman cookie. Cypress finished one candy cane cookie and started on another. 

After a while, Cypress held out one of his finished candy cane cookies like a trophy, “I finished father’s candy cane!”

“Oh that cookie’s for father?”

He nodded once. 

“Who is the other candy cane for?”

“Me!” his little brother said, taking a big bite of his cookie. Adrien noticed Cypress’ face began to have a look of disappointment.

“What is it, Cy?”

“It doesn’t taste like candy canes.” His little brows furrowed.

Adrien laughed, “That’s cuz it’s a sugar cookie. I can get you some real candy canes if you want though.”

Cypress’ smile came back gleefully. “Yes! I can have a real candy cane and then I can give father his cookie!”

Adrien looked up to the office where his parents were busy at work.

“Ok, but we’ll have to be quick.”

Adrien took Cypress to the kitchen to get two candy canes before heading up the stairs to their parents’ office. Adrien opened the door and held Cypress’ hand to keep him from rushing in too quickly. Once he saw that his father wasn’t on a call, he let Cypress go. His little feet ran to his fathers side and held up the candy cane cookie.

“Dis is for you! I made it to match your scarf!”

Gabriel smiled and took the cookie, careful not to get icing on his fingers. “You made it just for me?”

“Mmhmm! But it doesn’t taste like candy canes. I tried it.” He looked to the side still slightly disappointed about the lack of peppermint. Then he turned his attention back to Gabriel with a giant smile, “Merry Christmas, father!” and with that, he ran out of the room back downstairs to the cookie decorating station.

Gabriel looked to Adrien, “Did he have frosting in his hair?”

Adrien scratched the back of his head. “Ya, funny story.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! :)


End file.
